Untitled Klaine
by Cyanide Corpse
Summary: Untitled Klaine oneshot. Blaine goes to McKinley and Dalton basically never happened. I know, I know. Let's just say this is an AU.


Blaine:

Kurt was… beautiful. From the way he walked to the way he dressed. His small, pointed nose, icy blue eyes that, though cold in color, were always warm, and darling lips, thin and light pink. His voice, a high pitched soprano, sending shivers down the spine when he sung. Speaking in yet again high octaves. It was… beautiful, the only way to describe him.

He had a way of calming me down, weather I be fuming with anger or in hysterics, crying my eyes out.

He hated it the few times I drank and got drunk, but he always helped me through it.

Kurt was beautiful.

And I love him.

But we're just friends.

Kurt:

Blaine was enchanting. He had an air of confidence never to be tested, and his looks were only matched by that of Darren Chriss.* His eyes were like caramel, his voice a melody, even when just speaking, and his jokes, though sometimes not funny, and unwitty, were cute. The way he scrunched his nose in disbelief or when he laughed was adorable, and his lips, oh his lips. GAH! I can't even describe in writing. When he got drunk, those few times, were incredibly annoying.

Though he indefinitely had flaws, so do I.

He was perfect.

And I love him.

But he's not mine.

- *A/N- I HAD TO.

Blaine:

He walks past, ignoring me completely in the halls of McKinley. He looks at me, rolls his eyes, and keeps walking.

What the hell? Is he mad at me?

I close my locker and I quickly walk to him, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Kurt." I ask, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He says sharply, shrugs off my hand and keeps walking. I grab his wrist and pull him to an unoccupied corner of the hallway.

"Well, good morning to you !" I exclaim. He studies his feet quietly. "Kurt, what's wrong?" I whisper.

"Nothing Blaine." He whispers back and tries to free his wrist from my grasp. "Just leave it."

"Please tell me what's wrong." I say, "I care about you, please, tell me what's going on." He sighs and I realize what I've just said. Maybe he'll think it was just with the friendly meaning of phrase?

Kurt:

"Please tell me what's wrong. I care about you, please, tell me what's going on." Blaine says quietly, trying to keep the conversation private but it's difficult in the crowded hallway. I sigh sadly when he says it.

No, Kurt. He meant that he cares about you because you're his friend and vice versa.

The bell rings, signaling that we have to report to our first classes.

I sigh, "Nothing." And he let's go of my wrist.

Phew. Saved by the bell.

Literally.

Blaine:

The bell rings and Kurt sighs a simple, "Nothing." And I drop his wrist. He scurries away, still looking tired and irritated, probably more by my pestering. I walk to my first class lazily and don't pay attention as the teacher drones on about something. I go to the other classes that day, not paying attention to anything, just trying to figure out why Kurt seems so sad. Glee, last class of the day comes, and I walk to the choir room.

"Hello Blaine, how are you today?" Mr. Shu asks before I sit down.

"Uhm. I'm fine." I say, "a little perplexed, but fine." I mumble the last part.

"Awesome." He says. Kurt walks in and sits in the far corner from me. Mr. Shu starts talking about something but I don't pay attention.

"Okay! Guys and gals, just go ahead and warm up on your own today." He calls out, and we all stand up to sing. Brittany and Santana automatically go to warm up together. I walk to Kurt and look at him. He turns away yet again and I grab his shoulder gently. He turns back towards me.

"Let's just warm up." I smile up at the tall boy. He smiles slightly before letting out a sharp, high note. I try to match it, he goes again, to a higher note, and again I try to match it. After a few minutes of this, I start, going low as I can, and he, tries to also. He ends up letting out a sound much like a growl and giggles at himself, clutching his stomach.

"Okay guys." Mr. Shu says and we stand up straight again. We sing a few songs, though I don't know exactly what ones, I'm too busy staring at the boy slightly in front of me. The bell finally rings and I grab Kurt's wrist again.

Kurt:

"Kurt, you're coming with me." He says and drags me out of the room by my wrist.

"Okay!" I yelp. He pulls me into the boy's bathroom where only one other person is. The boy, unknown in name but a freshman, quickly scurries out. I look down at Blaine.

"Kurt." Blaine says to me, "Please… Tell me what's going on." I quickly look away.

"Nothing Blaine." I whisper.

God this boy was persistent.

"No, it's absolutely something. Otherwise you wouldn't be acting this way." He says.

"What way?" I ask sharply and agitatedly.

"You're just…" He sighs, "Not acting like KURT." He looks at his feet.

"and what does KURT act like?" I snap.

Blaine:

"and what does KURT act like?" He snaps. I don't like seeing him like this and right now, I can't stop myself from telling him everything in my mind.

"Kurt Hummel is a respectable and smart boy- no. That sounds too much like a job application recommendation- Kurt Hummel is… amazing. He's smart and witty and beautiful and he's got hair that always is cooperative and he's amazing. He's inviting and friendly and courageous, I know that from experience with the kid… and he's… beautiful and gorgeous and… just… GAH! I can't even describe him he's so amazing. He's got perfect skin too… And he's got these eyes, they are a cold color but are always happy and warm except when he's mad or sad, and he's tall and skinny and he always looks like a 1950's housewife, only male… Do you know what I mean? Like… a househusband… and he's got these lips that just… are there! And every SECOND that they aren't talking or singing to or by me, I want them to be on my own." I rush out every thought of him I've ever had. He looks at me, eyes welling up and wipes them with his free hand, and then he's just looking at me. "Oh… god Kurt. I didn't mean…"

"You didn't mean what?" Terror fills his eyes.

"I'm… I'm sorry Kurt… I just…" I let go of his wrist and turn away, and I start towards the door.

"Don't go…" He whispers as I touch the door handle. "Don't… don't go." I look back towards him and he's still got terror in his eyes. "Blaine… don't…. don't go please." He melts against the bathroom wall to the floor and tucks his knees to his chest. I let go of the door handle and turn towards the gorgeous and breaking boy.

"What's been wrong with you lately?" I change the topic to him again.

"Blaine… two. Seconds. I need to process." He says quietly.

"I'll wait for you." I say gently.

"Blaine, you just told me… you just told me that you think I'm beautiful and gorgeous and amazing, and then you just try to LEAVE?" He stands up and walks aggressively to me. "Who said you could do that?" He whispers.

"No one." I say.

"Exactly… Now I'm trying to be brave here." He wraps his arms around me. "Blaine Anderson is wonderful. He's enchanting and he's… got these arms that are strong and this voice that is stronger. He has caramel eyes I could get lost in and these lips… oh! These lips that I could sit and describe for a day and a half, but I'd rather those arms were around me now and those lips were against mine." He says. I almost audibly gasp and wrap my arms around his thin waist. I look up at him and he smiles down at me before kissing my forehead.

"That's what was wrong, my dear Blaine." He says, "Kurt was trying to resist the short man, and truthfully, it was hard and he got grumpy with it." He looks down at me, and I kiss his lips, gentle and sweet.

"Oh, so now you're going to tell me what's wrong." I laugh.

"Well, I'd rather not lie to someone I'd rather was my boyfriend." He says.

"Well, I'd rather you didn't lie to me, you're boyfriend." I say back, pulling one arm off of him and taking one of his hands, that have now dropped to his sides.

"I'd rather be ASKED to date someone rather than told." He laughs.

"Fine then." I drop to one knee dramatically, "Because you know, I'm all about the drama." He laughs. "Kurt Hummel, will you do me the honor of allowing me, Blaine Anderson. Blaine Warbler, but no longer Warbler just Anderson, to be your boyfriend?"

"Well, Blaine once-Warbler, I would." Kurt replies, blushing. "Yes."

"I've got to say one more thing."

"What would that be?" He lowers a hand to help me up.

"I think I love you." I kiss his cheek and run out of the bathroom. I quickly grab my backpack and head home, and my phone buzzes in my pocket.

**From Kurt Hummel: I think I love you too.**

Kurt:

I walk through the shop, as usual, after the event and text Blaine,

**To Blaine Anderson: I think I love you too. **I smile as I send it.

"Woah, stop right there." Dad says.

"What?" I ask.

"You were moody this morning when you left, but… now you look really happy… Come one, what happened?" He asks and pats a work stool. I sit down quietly.

"Well Dad, I, uhm… Dad, you know Blaine right?"

"Yeah, that kid from Dalton, and that kid who you brought here drunk."

"Yeah, him." I sigh, obviously, Blaine had not made a very good impression. "What do you think of him?"

"Well I think he's a fine boy when he's sober. I don't like that he drinks though."

"That was ONE time, can you let it go?" I resist the urge to facepalm.

"Maybe. Why do you want to know if I like him?" The wise man aks.

"Well, I kind of have a crush on him… a big one." I say. "Actually, it's really big."

"Okay…?"

"Well, I was kind of mad at him this morning, ya know, regular 'he doesn't notice me, dammit' thing and he was wondering why and he pestered me about it most of the day and -"

"Kurt. Kurt, slow down. Oy. Now tell me what happened, again, and SLOWER this time." He smiles, looking slightly concerned.

"He pestered me about it most of the day…"

"I got that."

"and after Glee he dragged me to the boys room alone and pestered me more…"

"Okay."

"and then he spluttered out word-vomit." Please, Dad, don't ask-

"Which consisted of?" THE DREADED QUESTION…

"He said something about my hair, and that I was nice and have a warm personality and qualities like so and my eyes and it all kind of ended up talking about my lips and then he kindov… almost-confessed to liking me but I wasn't sure if that's what it was."

"He has a crush on you?"

"and I cried because I was happy and he thought that was bad and tried to run away but I stopped him."*

"Okay, sounds tough."

"and I told him some qualities I like about him and we hugged and then… uhm, I kissed his forehead and I confessed to liking him and then he kissed me and asked me to date him in the most overly-dramatic of ways."

"So, now you're happy because you're dating Blaine Anderson?" My father looks completely dumbstruck.

"Yes."

"So… my little boy has his first boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. I see how that would make you happy." He stands up and gets back to working on the car he was working on. "Go on your merry way now." He smiles.

"Dad, you're okay?" I ask, slightly worried by the behaviors of my father. He smiles, a genuine smile and nods. "Okay." I say and leave.

I plop down on my bed later than evening to read and my phone vibrates.

**From Blaine Anderson: I take back what I said earlier. **

What? Anger and disappointment start to attack my heart and mind before my phone vibrates again.

**From Blaine Anderson: I DEFINITELY love you. **


End file.
